the pheonix feather
by Blackdemon21
Summary: ciel becomes more interested in demons so he decides to ask one himself, I really am not good at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Feather

**Disclaimer:i don't own black butler sadly, Yana Toboso does, if I did Ciel wouldn't have turned into a demon at the end of season 2(still morning about it right now)**

**Summary:Ciel becomes more interested in demons so he decides to ask one himself(based in the 21st century;I'm gonna still make Sebastian call Ciel young master)**

**me: hey guys this is my first fan-fiction so please tell me how you like it**

**Kuro: ya because she really can't do much else**

**me: that's not true I do draw sometimes;ugh anyways lets just start the story(kuro is my character that will be shown later on)**

**Chapter 1**

''Sebastian'',Ciel called from downstairs,''yes young master'',Sebastian asked, coming from the kitchen;Ciel turned his attention from the TV,''theirs a question I would like to ask you,''Ciel said,''what is it,''Sebastian asked;Ciel stared down and started twiddling with his thumbs,'' I was wondering if it is possible to change a human into a demon,''Ciel muttered under his breath

Sebastian smirked,''yes its quite possible, why does the young master want to know,''Sebastian asked still smirking;Ciel blushed a little before answering,''I've grown a little attached to you, and was gonna ask if you could make me a demon, but you don't have to if you don't want to,''Ciel muttered,Sebastian sat down next to Ciel and embraced him,''of course, if that is what the young master wishes,''Sebastian said

''b-but what about the contract; I thought you wanted my soul,''Ciel layed his head on Sebastian's chest,''I don't think I would've been able to take it,since I have also grown quite attached to you too,''Sebastian said as he gently pushed Ciel away from him,''all you have to do is order me young master and I will obey,''Sebastian pulled off Ciel's eye patch revealing the Faustian contract

''this is a order Sebastian, turn me into a demon,''

''yes,my lord''

**A/N: sorry the chapter is so short I ran out of ideas, anyways tell me how I did with the chapter in the reviews so I can make another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji or black butler**

Sebastian carried Ciel outside and set him down for a second,''wait here young master,''Sebastian drew what looked like the same pentagram that was on his contract hand in the ground,''now then, young master,''Sebastian said,holding out his hand

Ciel walked forward toward him and was reluctant, but he reached for his hand and walked into the symbol that glowed a light violet, Sebastian and Ciel both circled each other as if it was a dance,no, more like a waltz.

The contract on ciel's eye glowed bright just like the pentagram underneath them;Ciel was starting to have second thoughts about this and started backing away, but Sebastian had wrapped his arm around Ciels waist and pulled him close. He pulled off one of his gloves and cupped Ciels face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sudden action;his eyes soon became glazed over and his eyes fluttered closed and his entire body went limp, Sebastian broke the kiss and the pentagram on the ground stopped glowing. He carried the now sleeping Ciel to his room and dressed him in his night shirt and put him to bed.

'_it may be a few weeks before the young master awakens again; I guess i'll tell the servants to have a break for a couple of weeks,'_Sebastian thought as he blew out the candles and left the room

**~downstairs~**

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were all in the kitchen talking while Tanaka just drank his tea, but Sebastian came in and interrupted,''what is it Sebastian,''Bard asked putting a cigaret in his mouth,''the young master isn't feeling well and is going to be in his room for a few days,''Sebastian said,''that's terrible we should go and check on him,"Mey-Rin said,''no, the young master said he doesn't want to be bothered, understand,''Sebastian said

''yes sir!,''they shouted in unison


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: sorry for the long wait guys i've been getting alot of homework and have been having a bunch of computer troubles, well here's the third chapter, i hope you like it.**

**chapter 3**

It has been about a month since Ciel went into his sleep like state, and Sebastian had to admit it he really missed his young master. Sebastian was getting really tired of fixing everything that the servants either burned, broke, or killed during the time that his master was asleep;he quietly opened the door to his masters room and walked in with his usual cup of Earl Grey tea and his breakfast. He walked over to the window and opened the curtains letting in the light of the sun.

The light shined on Ciel's face causing him to groan and pull the cover over his face, Sebastian smiled,"good morning, bocchan,"Ciel just moaned and tightened his grip on the covers,"ugh...go away Sebastian," Ciel moaned, Sebastian sighed and pulled the cover off of his young master, Ciel sighed and lifted himself up into a sitting position, his nails were now jet black, and when he yawned it revealed small fangs. Ciel opened his eyes and they were now blood red with slited just stared at Ciel with wide eyes,"whats wrong Sebastian, why are you just staring at me like that,"Ciel asked taking a sip of his tea. Sebastian grabbed a mirror and gave it to Ciel, he looked into the mirror and what he saw shocked him, on top of his head were two navy blue cat ears and a tail were now attached to him,"SEBASTIAN!WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!,"Ciel shouted pointing to the ears that were on his head.

Sebastian chuckled,"well young master, I believe that your animal form may be a cat,"Sebastian covered his mouth trying to hold back a laugh,"tell me how to get rid of these insufferable things,"Ciel said crossing his arms as his ears and tail twitched in annoyance,"I am not quite sure bocchan, I guess you'll have to wait and see if they'll go away," Sebastian said(A/N: but really this is what he was thinking-_ this is the best day ever!bocchan with cat_ ears!XD).

Ciel sighed,"just get me dressed Sebastian,"Sebastian bowed and got out his young masters clothes and he knew that his life with his young master was going to get a lot more interesting.

**A/N: well that was the third chapter, tell me how you feel about it in the reviews. also should I kee Ciel's ears for the entire story or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: HEY! HEY! WHAT UP B*TCHES! cookie for any one who gets that reference. well anyways I'm back and I'm ready to start the next chapter of my story the "Phoenix Feather".**

**ciel's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks sense I have become a demon, for the last couple of days I've been asking Sebastian how to get rid of these annoying ears and tail but all he's been saying is that he doesn't know and that they might go away on their own when i get to about his age, I know that he his lieing to me just to keep the ears and tail, annoying cat loving bastard. Sebastian has also been training me since my strength has also increased just like my eye sight, since of smell, hearing, and speed, he says that I'll need to control my powers since they are unstable now. I've also asked him if I will have a true form too, Sebastian said that i might have one because he's not sure since he hasn't turned a human into a demon for a long time.

**Normal POV**

Ciel sighed as he sat down and leaned against a tree outside, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sebastian has just finished making his masters lunch, he was about to take it up stairs when he saw his young master had sneaked out of his work again to take a cat nap (no pun intended) in the garden, Sebastian sighed and set the platter of food down on the counter and went outside to wake his master. Sebastian walked over to where the tree his master was sleeping at and picked the young neko up bridal style and carried him back to his office, Sebastian couldn't help but smile every time he saw the young boys tail sway from side to side and his ears twitch adorably when ever he got mad, he was so glad he got turned into a cat demon.

Ciel started to stir in Sebastian's arms, he yawned showing his small fangs and rubbed his eyes,"ah, so your finally awake young master," Sebastian stated,"huh, Sebastian, what on earth are you doing!," Ciel started to try to get out of him grasp but he was to weak sense Sebastian was stronger than him,"I found you asleep in the garden, so I'm taking you back to your study, young master," Sebastian stated simply, once they reached the room Sebastian opened the door with his free hand and set Ciel down once he entered the room, Ciel walked back to his desk and sat down sighing.

Sebastian left the room and came back with a slice of chocolate cake and tea on his silver tray," your tea, young master," Sebastian took the tea-cup off his tray and set it down in front of his master,"Sebastian,","yes, young master," Sebastian replied,"stop calling me that," Ciel said," what do you mean,"Sebastian asked, as he set the slice of cake down in front of him,"you always call me young master, it's starting to get tire some, just call me by my name when we're alone, and that's an order,"Ciel commanded,"yes youn-er i mean Ciel," Sebastian said. Ciel took a sip of his tea and half way spit it out,"Sebastian! what is this, it tastes terrible!," Ciel shouted," its Earl Grey, the tea you normally drink," Sebastian said," well it tastes disgusting," Ciel said as he set the cup down, Sebastian thought for a second until it finally came to him,"your starting to get a hunger for souls," Sebastian said, Ciel looked confused as soon as he said that, Sebastian sighed,"since you are only a fledgling or a young demon, you aren't old enough to eat a soul," Sebastian started to explain," so does that mean I won't be able to eat anything,"Ciel asked,"no, since you are a new-born demon you have to feed off of older demons like myself,"Sebastian said.

"so how am I going to do that," Ciel stood up and crossed his arms, Sebastian smirked and picked up Ciel and placed his head near the crook of his neck,"you can take as much as you need, Ciel," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, his eyes widened and he pulled himself from Sebastian's grasp and ran out of the room. Sebastian frantically searched for the young demon, when he found him he saw that he was with Pluto, and the demon hound was acting strange, instead of barking or growling at Ciel, he was licking and nuzzling him, like a female dog and her puppies. Sebastian was about to walk over to Ciel when Pluto stepped in the way and started growling at him, making him back away slightly,"heal, Pluto," Ciel commanded, the dog looked back at Ciel and obeyed,"good boy,"Ciel pet Pluto's muzzle and watched as he walked away to go back to guarding the house,"Ciel, why did you run away,"Sebastian asked, getting down on one knee in front of him,"I'm scared that I might...hurt you,"Ciel looked down with a small blush across his face,"you know its impossible to hurt or kill me Ciel,"Sebastian said," I know but, I could never forgive myself if I hurt you because I-I...lo-love...you Sebastian,"Ciel blushed even more at his confession, Sebastian looked shocked at first but his expression soon changed and he embraced the young demon,"I have always loved you to, Ciel," Sebastian whispered in his ear, Ciel gasped and looked up at him,"do..you mean that," he asked, Sebastian nodded.

He switched places with Ciel so that he was leaning against the tree and Ciel was sitting in his lap with his head in the crook of his neck,"you must be hungry, my love, so drink as much as you need," Sebastian tilted his head to the side to give him more space. Ciel licked his neck with his rough tounge before sinking h is fangs into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian stroked Ciel's back as he drank, he winced slightly when he felt Ciel bite down again on the healing wound, when Ciel finished he licked the wound left on his lovers neck and nuzzled into his chest and drifted off to sleep. Sebastian stood up with Ciel sleeping in his arms being careful not to wake him up, he stroked Ciel's ears, making him purr and his tail to wag slightly, Sebastian smiled as he carried Ciel inside and put to his room and placed him on the bed,"good night, my love," Sebastian whispered and kissed his head and left the room.

**Me: so you two how did you like my little chapter**

**Ciel: why the hell do you keep making me ooc!**

**Sebastian: well I think your adorable like that*kisses him***

**Ciel: *blushes***

**Me: awww, that's so cute**

**A/N: well how did you like Ciel's little confession to Sebastian, also i forgot to mention that i might change the rating of the story if thats okay with you guys, well thats all i had to say so see ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: hey guys I just changed the rating of the story, so now it's m rated eventually I will write a yaoi scene but you'll have to wait so on with the story.**

Ciel tossed and turned in bed as he mumbled words,"mmm...S-Sebastian...more," Ciel moaned. Sebastian heard his name being called from Ciel's room, so he rushed upstairs to see what his master needed, he quietly opened the door, he was surprised to see his master panting and covered with little beads of sweat as he writhed in pleasure. Sebastian smirked as he saw that his young master was having a wet dream, about him. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed watching his master moan and pant.

**Inside Ciel's Dream~**

Ciel was lying on his back with Sebastian looming over him smirking,"Sebastian what are you-hmph," Ciel was silenced when Sebastian pressed there lips together in a deep kiss, Sebastian traced a hand over Ciel's nightshirt and started to unbutton it one by one. Sebastian swiftly removed the shirt and started to place kisses down Ciel's neck and stopping at a perked nipple, he traced his tongue around it before latching onto it and gently starting to suck on it while his other hand teased the other one,"ahh...S-Sebas...tian,"Ciel moaned, Sebastian removed his hand and stroked his erect member through his pants drawing more moans.

**End of Dream~**

Ciel quickly bolted up panting and sweating, Ciel looked down and saw a wet stain on his covers, he lifted the soiled sheets and saw a sticky white substance between his legs,"good morning, my love,"Ciel quickly turned his head to see Sebastian sitting in a chair beside his bed,"S-Sebastian!?when did you get here,"Ciel asked,"well I heard you call for me," Sebastian said,"d-did you h-here anything that I said when I was asleep,"Ciel stuttered, Sebastian nodded, and Ciel blushed,"it seems like you were having a wet dream, Ciel," Sebastian said, pointing to the stain on the bed, Ciel blushed even more, Sebastian chuckled and pet Ciel's ears drawing a purr from him, Ciel butted his head under Sebastian's chin purring," it's okay to be having wet dreams at your age, Ciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and continued to rub against him.

Sebastian removed the covers and turned Ciel, so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked down and saw that there was a small bulge in his pajama pants, he smirked and pinned Ciel down to the bed, Ciel's eyes widened at Sebastian's sudden action," it seems you have a little problem here, my love, please allow me to fix it,"Sebastian was about to pull down Ciel's pants when he heard a knock at the door,"b-bocchan, lady Elizabeth is here," Mey-Rin stuttered," tell her i'll be down there soon,"Ciel said,"yes, bocchan,"Mey-Rin then left,"Sebastian hurry up and get me dressed, and that's an order,"Ciel commanded," yes, my love,"

"Ciiiiieeeeeellllll,"Elizabeth came running in through the front door shouting Ciel's name, as soon as she saw Ciel enter the room she ran over and hugged him,"it's nice to see you to E-Elizabeth,"Ciel stuttered," how many times must I say it call me lizzy,"she said, as soon as she stopped hugging him Lizzy almost squealed,"ahhhh! those ears are so cute Ciel!,"she said happily, Sebastian wanted to rub his ears do to how loud the young girl was, neither Sebastian or Ciel liked Lizzy because of how loud she was and how she would make the entire manor pink and cute. Ciel didn't even love the girl, he loved Sebastian but he was to scared that he would break her heart.

"so Lizzy why are you here anyways,"Ciel asked,"right, I almost forgot,"Lizzy pulled out a small box and handed it to Ciel,"happy birthday Ciel," she said, Ciel's eyes widened since he forgot that today was his birthday,"thank you Lizzy,"Ciel said, as he opened the box and saw that it was a golden heart shaped locket with a picture of them when they were little,"oh Ciel, I can't wait till our wedding it'll be so cute,"Lizzy said happily as she hugged Ciel and left.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a sad look in his eyes," what's wrong Ciel,"Sebastian got on one knee and cupped the side of his lover face, Ciel leaned into the soothing touch,"I know my parents wanted me to marry Lizzy, but I don't love her, but I can't tell her,"Ciel Said, Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and placed a quick kiss on Ciel's lips,"don't worry you'll be able to tell her eventually, now it's time for you to see my gift,"Sebastian said, as he pulled out a black box, he opened it and showed him a collar like necklace with a jet black gem connected to it,"it's beautiful Sebastian,"Ciel said happily and hugged him,"I'm glad you like it, here let me help you put it on,"Sebastian took the necklace out of the box and put it on Ciel. The jewel flashed blue for a second before turning black again, Ciel smiled and blushed, then kissed him.

What the two lovers didn't know was that Lizzy was still there peeking through the door,"_so Ciel really doesn't love me,"_tears started to stream down the side of her face as she quietly closed the door behind her and told the driver to take her home.

**Me: oh dear it seems like Lizzy is upset with you Ciel**

**Ciel: well it's not my fault I don't like that annoying girl**

**Lizzy: Ciel you think I'm annoying*starts to cry***

**Ciel: no no no I didn't mean that**

**Me: maybe you should just stop*trying to calm down lizzy***

**Ciel:*goes to emo corner***

**A/N: well guys that was the another chapter of the pheonix feather so tell me how you like it in the reviews so see ya in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of the story, I know you'll like this chapter, what you think I'm gonna spoil it, nope you will have to read it for yourself.**

Ciel was laying on the floor in the living room watching his favorite shonen-ai, Jun Jou Romantica on the T.V, when he got a odd feeling in his stomach, at first he decided to ignore it but soon his entire body felt like he was on fire. Ciel stood up and walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, he quickly drank it but for some reason it only made the heat more unbearable.

Sebastian was upstairs cleaning some of the rooms when he caught the smell of a familiar scent coming from down stairs, he instantly stopped what he was doing and rushed to the living room to see Ciel laying on the couch panting, and his eyes were dimly glowing red,"Ciel? Is something wrong?,"Sebastian obliviously knew what was wrong with Ciel, but he wanted the young demon to figure it out for himself,"I keep feeling this unbariable heat and it won't go away no matter what I do,"Ciel sat up a looked at Sebastian,"maybe I could try to help, but you would have to order me, Ciel,"Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up so there lips were only a hair apart.

"Fine, this is an order Sebastian, help me get rid of this heat,"Sebastian pushed Ciel down on the couch and whispered sedusivly in his ear,"yes, my love,"Sebastian pressed there lips together in a kiss, he licked Ciel's lips asking for entrance, Ciel willingly opened his mouth, Sebastian smirked and plunged his tongue into his mouth, both of there tongues battled, but Ciel lost and let his lovers tongue explore his entire mouth. Sebastian swallowed all of Ciel's moans as he worked on getting his shirt off, Ciel was the first to break the kiss,"Sebas...tian..ah...this isn't-mmm-helping its making the heat worse,"Ciel moaned as Sebastian started licking a perked nipple,"don't worry Ciel i'll make this heat go away, for now just give yourself up and let me continue,"Ciel looked at Sebastian and saw that his eyes were glowing with lust and desire, Ciel nodded and layed back down, Sebastian pulled off both of his gloves with his teeth showing the contract symbol and his jet black nail, he pulled down Ciel's shorts and boxers, he instantly blushed and closed his legs, Sebastian chuckled and switched there positions so Ciel was sitting on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and started French kissing him again, Ciel used his new claws to tear the shirt he was wereing, Sebastian smirked and rolled his hips up into Ciel's, he moaned and grinded down into Sebastian, Ciel heard a small sigh come from his lover. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's cock and started pumping it,"ahn...S-Sebastian noo it feels wierd,"Ciel couldn't control himself as he started to thrust forward into the older demons hand,"the feeling you have is called pleasure, don't try to fight it and i'll help you feel the greatest pleasure,"Sebastian continued to stroke Ciel's shaft and rub the head drawing more and more moans from him.

Lizzy was getting her maid Paula to take her to Ciel's home, she had already gotten over the fact that he doesn't love her, she's just glad that Ciel is happy and has someone he loves by his side. Lizzy had just gotten to Ciel's house, but instead of Sebastian opening the door it was Tanaka, Lizzy was confused at first but she shook it off, she was about to walk in the living room when she heard the sound of Ciel and Sebastian's voice, she peaked around the opening only to be shocked to see Sebastian raping Ciel.

Sebastian's hand was covered in pre-cum, he held three fingers up to Ciel's mouth,"suck,"Ciel obeyed and took the fingers into his mouth unti they were completely soaked, Sebastian teased his finger over Ciel's entrance, Ciel gasped and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, burrying his face in his chest. Sebastian pushed a finger through Ciel's tight entrance,"Ahh! S-Sebastian...it hurts!,"some tears trailed down the side of Ciel's face, Sebastian licked away his tears,"shhh, it'll feel good soon, I promise,"Sebastian angled his finger in different directions until he brushed up against something that made Ciel arch his back into Sebastian,"_found it," _Sebastian crooked his finger so it would hit that spot again,"AHHH! Sebastian, do that again!,"Sebastian smirked and added a second finger and a third, he started scissoring his fingers, stretching the ring of muscles. Sebastian removed his fingers making Ciel whimper at the loss, he then felt something much bigger than fingers placed at his entrance, his ears flattened against,"NO! Your not going to put that up there, it won't fit,"Ciel tried to crawl away, but Sebastian had a tight grip on his hips,"don't worry Ciel, it'll only hurt if you don't relax, now try to calm down,"Sebastian said as he pushed his cock through the tight ring of muscle,"ah...Ciel, your so tight,"Sebastian pushed until he was fully sheathed inside of Ciel.

"ahnn...move Sebastian,"Sebastian obeyed and started thrusting inside of him, angling himself so he hit Ciel's prostate every time,"ohh~Sebastian harder...and faster~,"Ciel started backing up into Sebastian to make him go deeper, Sebastian pulled out that only the head of this cock was inside and he roughly thrusted back inside, he flipped Ciel onto his back and spread his legs,"ahhhnn~Sebastian, it's in...mmm...so deep,"Ciel moaned as his tail grabbed his member and pumped it in time with Sebastian's thrusts,"S-Sebastian...I feel wierd again,"Ciel threw his head back as he arched into Sebastian,"just give into it, Ciel,"Sebastian licked and nipped at Ciel's neck leaving red bruises," now everyone will know you belong to me, Ciel, heart, body and soul,"Sebastian could tell Ciel was close to his release, so he sped up his thrusts.

"ahhh! Sebastian~ I'm gonna..ahhhh!,"Ciel came shooting ribbons, Sebastian came after him,"Ciel,"he moaned as he filled Ciel, a sudden sleepyness came over Ciel and he fell asleep, Sebastian picked up the discarded clothes and Ciel and went upstairs.

Lizzy was still in a state of shock at what she had just saw, she slowly started to back away then she turned and ran as fast as she could to the police station.

**Me: uh oh, Ciel-kun and sebby, looks like you've been caught**

**ciel and Sebastian: *gulps***

**Me: *laughs evily***

**A/N: well guys that was my first writing of a yaoi scene so tell me how you like it in the reviews and ill give you a cookie, well I 'll see you In the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! well I guess I would start the chapter, Ciel do you mind doing the disclaimer.**

**Ciel:*sigh* fine, this author doesnt own black butler or kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. There I said it happy now!**

**me: yep, now on with the story!**

Sebastian woke up in bed with Ciel sleeping next to him, he smiled and carefully got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake up Ciel. Sebastian had went downstairs to make breakfast when he heard a knocking at the door, he stopped what he was doing and opened the front door to see some police officers,"are you Sebastian Michealis," one of the officers asked,"yes, what can I help you with officers," Sebastian asked, the officers pinned Sebastian down and cuffed his hands behind his back,"you are hear by, under arrest for the report of child rape, you have the right to remain silent," Sebastian didn't try to resist and did as he was ordered knowing the problems of not obeying.

Ciel tossed and turned in bed then jumped when he heard a loud thud come from downstairs, Ciel quickly ran to the window and looked outside. He gasped when he saw his lover being put in a police car and drive away, Ciel opened the window and changed into his cat form, he carefully maneuvered his way over the roof and onto the ground. He sniffed the ground and followed the scent of the car.

Sebastian was put into an empty cell once they got to the station, he looked out the bared window in his cage and saw a midnight blue cat jump down and curl up on his lap,"well aren't you cute, little one,"he scratched behind the cats ear, making it purr and but it's head underneath his chin. The cat looked up at him and its big blue eyes flashed red, Sebastian was surprised by this,"Ciel?," the cat meowed and Ciel changed back into his human form, he hugged Sebastian and looked into his deep red eyes,"what happened, and why were you arrested,"Ciel asked,"when I was helping you through your heat phase, it seems like Elizabeth came over right in the middle of out love making and thought I was raping you,"Sebastian said, Ciel was a little upset at what Lizzy did but he would get to that later, he used one of his claws to cut through the handcuffs that Sebastian was wearing,"come on Sebastian,"Ciel said as he transformed into a cat again. He then watched as Sebastian became a raven with pitch black feathers and crimson eyes. They both escaped through the bared window,"where should we go now, we can't go back home or you'll be put in jail,"Ciel asked worriedly,"I guess we'll have to stay at my home,"Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style and started running.

They had come to a cliff filled with black and white roses that seemed to be shining in the moonlight,"are we going to get to your home from here,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"hold on tightly, okay,"Sebastian walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped, Ciel looked down and saw a sea of flames, the memories of the mansion burning down and his parents death came rushing back to him. He hid his face in Sebastian's shirt, clutching it even tighter. Sebastian could feel Ciel shaking in his arms,"don't worry kitten, I'll keep you safe no matter what,"Sebastian rubbed his back to calm him down, his shakes turned into small shivers, Ciel removed his face from his shirt and saw they were surround by a rainbow of flames and embers were falling all around them,"_it's so hot,"_Ciel thought, he reached out a hand and grabbed one of the falling embers, it burned at first but he knew it would heal.

Ciel had noticed that they were on the ground but instead of the sky being blue it was a red color,he turned to Sebastian to ask him something, but he paused when he saw that he wasn't in his human form,"Sebastian why are you in your true form, and where are we,"Ciel jumped out of his arms when he felt his claws poking him,"well how should I say this, we are in hell or at least the lowest part of it which is Hades, and i can't hold my human form as long when I'm here,"Sebastian said,"don't worry you'll get your true form soon,"Sebastian picked up Ciel and opened his black wings and flew to his home,"Sebastian what's your ranking?,"Ciel asked,"since I live in the seventh layer, I'm an earl and the second strongest,"Ciel was surprised by such a high ranking from him,"so if your the second strongest who's the first,"Ciel asked,"that would be Lucifer or Satan as you call him,"Sebastian landed in front of a manor that looked a little like Ciel's. Sebastian put Ciel down and opened the door for him, Ciel walked in and saw the house was made up of colors like black, red and silver.

"Who's here?"

They saw a girl with long black hair tied up in a pony tail with red eyes that matched Sebastian's walked into the room holding a black cat with purple eyes, her eyes widened when she saw Sebastian. She dropped the cat and ran over to him and hugged him,"Nii-san your home,"she nuzzled into his chest,"do you know this girl, Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"yes, this is my little sister, introduce yourself,"she nodded and turned to Ciel,hello I'm Kuro, Sebastian's little sister it's very nice to meet you Ciel,"Kuro bowed,"it's nice to meet you to, Sebastian never told me he had a sister,"he looked at Sebastian who was petting the cat Kuro dropped,"well I was sort of a hand full, so bee doesn't talk about me that much,"she laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"oya! Sebastian show Ciel to his room,"she snatched the cat from his hands and slapped him in the back of the head,"ow! Okay, okay,"Sebastian led Ciel upstairs and to one of the rooms, it had a navy blue and silver color scheme,"this is where you'll be staying, kitten,"Sebastian pinned Ciel to the bed and kissed him. Something told Ciel that he was going to like living here, as long as he's with Sebastian he knows he'll be safe.

**Me: so Kuro how did you like your little entrance**

**Kuro: it was nice, now I can be with nii-san *hugs sebastian***

**Sebastian: *sighs***

**Me: *laughs* well at least your with your sister Sebby-chan**

**A/N: well guys this was the entrance of one of my oc, also I'm thinking of bringing Grell in, what do you think? Tell me in the reviews and i'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: hey guys this is the next chapter of the phoenix feather, I'm gonna be writing in my character Kuro's point of view, so it my be a little more funny than it really should be.**

**Kuro: sweet I get my own chapter!**

**Grell: hey! What about me!**

**Me: don't worry you'll be in this one**

(**kuro's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on the couch with my cat midnight in my lap, as I flipped through the multiple channels on the tv, my channel surfing was interrupted when I heard a loud bang come from upstairs and a pleasure filled moan followed after it. I stood up and Midnight jumped off my lap and followed me upstairs, I snuck to the room where the sound was and saw that the door was slightly open. I peeked through the door to see my brother, Sebastian roughly fucking Ciel, I kept staring as I got my iPhone from my pocket and started filming the entire thing. Once they had finished I had felt something brush against my leg making me jump and almost drop my phone, I looked down to see my kitten. I picked him up and rushed to my room.

when I got to my room, I put Midnight on my bed and locked the door so no one could enter, Midnight stretched out and curled up then took a nap, smiled and scratched behind his ear. I sat at my computer and went on my YouTube account, then uploaded the video that I just filmed. Suddenly I heard my window shatter and a shinigami dressed all in red was standing in the middle of my room,"so..., who the hell are you, and why are you in my room,"I stood up with one of my hands on my hips. The man turned toward me,"huh, your not my beautiful Sebas-chan," he said sadly,"Sebas-chan? Oh! You must mean my brother Sebastian,"when I said this he seemed to be a little suprised,"Sebas-chan never told me he had a sister,"he said.

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance since he didn't answer my question,"you still didn't answer my question, who the hell are you!,"I shouted waking up Midnight in the process,"why I am Grell Sutcliff, a lady of DEATH!,"I sweat dropped at the pose he made. I was really getting annoyed with this Shinigami, so I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to my brothers room. I slammed the door open waking both Sebastian and Ciel,"what is it Kuro,"my brother asked, I held up the red headed Shinigami known as Grell,"Sebas-chan!, what are you you doing in bed with that brat, and why is he here anyways,"he said angrily as he got out a chainsaw and aimed it at them both,"first off, I'm not a brat so stop calling me that and secondly, Sebastian turned me into a demon and I'm his mate,"Ciel stated, I laughed when I saw Grell look at them with utter shock and disappointment,"it's okay, maybe you'll find someone else,"I tried to comfort him,"really?,"he looked at me with hope filled eyes,"uh...no,"I walked to the window and opened, then picked up Grell and threw him out,"if you dare show your face around here again I will rip out those teeth of yours and make sure they never grow back!,"I yelled as I slammed the window shut cracking the glass slightly.

I turned toward the couple in bed, my eyes were glowing with anger. Both of them looked at each other then gulped. I stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind me, I then yelled at the top of my lungs and shouted every curse word I knew to release my anger, I heard a small mew and saw Midnights big blue eyes looking up at me. I smiled and picked him up,"oh, you always make me feel better when I'm angry,"Midnight licked my nose and rubbed his cheek against mine purring. I heard a knock at the door, I went downstairs with Midnight following me, I opened the door and I saw another Shinigami with slicked back hair,"have you seen a death god by the name of Grell Sutcliff,"I looked at him with a blank expression then I answered,"no,"and slammed the door in his face.

I sat down on the couch again and Midnight jumped in my lap, then fell asleep, I continued channel surfing like I was before. I set the remote down when I found something I liked but this one sentence kept playing in my head over and over again,"man I fucking hate Shinigami,".

**A/N: tell me how you liked the chapter in the reviews, so I'll see you in the next chapter, ciao.**

**Everyone: see you in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: what up guys! I'm back with another chapter, but I have a surprise for you, today I gonna finally write about Ciel's true form, well I guess I should stop rambling, on with the story! Also i was listening to monster by skillet while writing this so maybe try listening to it while reading.**

Ciel was outside in his cat form, Sebastian told him that if he wanted to make contracts he would have to get used to staying in animal form. Ciel sighed but suddenly something had caught his attention, a blue butterfly was flying near a flower. His cat instincts had come out and he tried to pounce on the butterfly. It had flown away into the forest that was near the manor, so of course he just had to follow after it. Ciel kept trying to paw and pounce on the flying insect, as it flew deeper and deeper into the forest, Ciel was to busy playing to notice something flying at him with glowing eyes and long fangs, Ciel had cried out when the creature had bit him on his front leg.

Sebastian was inside making dinner when he heard Ciel's cry, he stopped what he was doing and ran outside to see that Ciel was gone,"Ciel, where are you,"Sebastian called, he suddenly heard small mews coming from the forest, he ran into the dark forest and saw Ciel in his human form whimpering while he held his arm. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and saw that his arm was bleeding heavily,"Ciel what happened,"Sebastian picked up Ciel,"I was f-following a butterfly in here, but something came out from the dark and bit my arm,"Ciel tried to keep his voice from stuttering but failed, he nuzzled deeper into his lovers chest. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back as he walked back to the manor.

Sebastian bandaged Ciel's wound but he noticed that he was acting a little strange, whenever he tried to comfort him Ciel would growl at him and tell him to go away and leave him alone, Sebastian is wondering what could be causing Ciel's aggression toward him."Sebastian, I think there something wrong with Ciel-kun, he's been acting mean to me,"Kuro said,"I know, I'm going to Undertaker, so take care of Ciel while I'm gone,"Kuro nodded and watched Sebastian walk away.

Sebastian went back to the human world and went to Undertakers shop, when he entered he was greeted by a silver haired man wearing a black robe,"what brings you here mister butler, or should I call you Sebastian,"he teased, Sebastian sighed,"Sebastian is fine Undertaker, and there seems to be something wrong with Ciel,"Sebastian watched as Undertaker sat down on one of the coffins,"what is wrong with him,"Undertaker grabbed a jar that was full of bone shaped cookies and ate one,"he's been acting a lot more aggressive toward me ever since he was bitten,"Sebastian explained,"do you know what bit him,"Undertaker asked, Sebastian shook his head as a no.

Undertaker stood up and walked to one of the shelves that had small viles with different liquids in them, he grabbed one with a clear liquid and gave it to Sebastian,"the thing that bit the young earl was a bat demon, and it's venom must have been injected into him, give the earl this to keep him from moving and suck out the poison,"Undertaker said, Sebastian nodded and left the shop with the bottle in his hand.

When he had gotten back he saw that most of the things in the house were destroyed or burned, but what had shocked him the most was a small trail of dried up blood leading to the living room. He followed the trail and saw Kuro laying on the couch covered in blood holding a hand over the side of her stomach,"Kuro! What happened,"Sebastian helped his sister sit up and notice that she was in a lot of pain,"I went...upstairs to...ugh Ciel's room to change his bandages...when he started growling at me...he attacked me and the strangest thing was that his eyes were...a dark purple,"Kuro put a hand over her mouth as she violently coughed, when she looked at her hand she had coughed up could tell that it was starting to get very dangerous to keep that venom in Ciel, because the longer it was in him the more violent he would be, Sebastian ran upstairs to Ciel's room and opened the door, what he saw inside the room had terrified him, the walls were splattered with blood and claw marks that came down to the floor, which was burned like someone had set fire to it, he looked toward the bed that's sheets were in tatters. He walked closer and saw that Ciel had grown two tails and cat ears with silver piercings, his black nails had turned into razor sharp claws and his teeth turned into fangs that looked like they could bite through anything. Sebastian sat on the torn up bed and took the cork off the vial and flipped Ciel on his back and pinned his wrists above his head. Ciel's eyes snapped opened, but instead of seeing a noble blue Sebastian saw that Ciel's eyes were a dark purple,"Sebastian! What the hell do you think your doing!,"Ciel growled.

Sebastian had to use both of his hands to keep Ciel from attacking him, Ciel had stopped thrashing around for a second and screamed at the top of his lungs as nine foot bones tore through his skin covered in blood. Sebastian let go of Ciel and flipped again so that he was on his chest, soon the bones were covered in pitch black feathers, Ciel wore black shorts that went up to his thighs that had a chain wrapped around his waist, he had a strapless and sleeveless shirt that covered the top half of his chest but it still showed his stomach. He wore a spiked collar around his neck with spiked bracelets. Sebastian was shocked to see Ciel had gotten his true form so soon, Ciel was on his hands and feet crouched down like a cat getting ready to pounce on his prey. Sebastian tried to move away but was pinned down to the floor by Ciel who was baring his fangs and growling at him with glowing eyes,"I'm sorry about this Ciel,"Sebastian switched their positions so Sebastian was on top, he leaned down and licked Ciel's neck feeling the shiver that came from him, Sebastian's teeth became fangs and he sunk them into Ciel's neck, a quiet pleasure filled sigh came from Ciel as he tilted his head to the side to give Sebastian more room,"your such a naughty kitten, aren't you Ciel,"Sebastian smirked as he sucked harder,"S-Sebastian,"Ciel's eyes went back to there normal blue, Sebastian removed his mouth when he saw Ciel stop struggling,"S-Sebastian what happened,"Ciel asked,"you were bitten by a bat demon, and it's venom made you get aggressive, and you managed to go into your true form,"Ciel walked toward the mirror in his room and saw that he didn't look human,"did I hurt anyone,"Sebastian looked down,"Kuro is really hurt,"Ciel looked shocked and scared at himself at the same time.

"don't worry I made sure she got bandaged up,"Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder,"can I see her,"he asked, Sebastian nodded and led Ciel to Kuro's room, he opened the door and Ciel rushed to Kuro's side, her eyes slightly opened and she smiled at Ciel,"I'm glad your back to your old self Ciel-kun,"Kuro slowly sat herself up and ruffled Ciel's hair,"I'm so sorry Kuro I couldn't control myself,"Ciel hugged her carefully so he wouldn't reopen any wounds,"come on Ciel, Kuro needs to get her rest and you need to help me with a little problem,"Sebastian smirked at the last statement and led him out of his sisters room and into his.

Sebastian gently pushed Ciel down onto the bed then climbed on top of him admiring the new wings that Ciel had grown,"we will have to teach you how to use these,"Ciel whimpered when he felt Sebastian rubbing the bulge that had grown in his shorts. Ciel could tell that Sebastian liked his demon form and so did he.

**A/N: sorry about that guys I forgot to mention there might be a little violence and blood in this chapter, also who should be the villain of the story, tell me in the reviews, well see you in the next chapter.**

**Everyone: ciao **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, so I won't keep you waiting, on with the story!**

After a couple of weeks Kuro was back to her old self, but she couldn't move around as much or she would reopen a wound, Ciel still kept blaming himself for hurting Kuro, but Sebastian just said it was the venoms fault and to stop blaming himself, eventually Ciel had gotten over it and stopped blaming himself, Sebastian took Ciel to a training ground where he would teach him how to use his new wings.

"okay Ciel, I'm going to teach you how to fly,"Sebastian said opening his raven like wings, Ciel concentrated and summoned his wings,"good, the first thing you need to learn is how to get in the air,"Sebastian flapped his wings and lifted himself off the ground,"okay Ciel, you try, just remember that you need to flap your wings harder and faster, since your only a newborn demon,"Sebastian said,"right,"Ciel took a deep breath and started flapping his wings, slowly lifting himself off the ground,"your doing great Ciel, just don't look down,"Ciel looked down and saw how high up they were and clung to him,"don't worry kitten, I won't let you fall,"Sebastian said as he stroked Ciel's cat ears, making him purr,"such an obedient little kitten, do you feel better now,"Ciel nodded,"okay, I'm going to fly backwards and I'll need you to try to follow, but I'll still be holding your hand so don't worry,"Sebastian slowly started moving and gently pulled Ciel's hand encouraging him to follow. Ciel obeyed and started flying forward,"I-I'm doing it Sebastian,"Ciel said proudly,"good job Ciel keep it up, I'm about to let go of your hand so don't panic,"Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand and let him try to fly by himself. Ciel smiled and flew over to Sebastian and hugged him,"thank you Sebastian,"Ciel said happily, Sebastian smiled and hugged him back,"I'm happy that you were the one who summoned me Ciel,"Sebastian said.

Ciel found out he loved flying especially up high, sometimes he would be down low close to the ground to follow the butterfly's, but he made sure he wouldn't stray far from Sebastian. At times he would act a little silly, by fly on his back and pretend to be swimming, which always made Sebastian chuckle, after a while Ciel started to get tired and his flapping slowed down, soon he found himself falling out of the sky, Sebastian gasped and caught Ciel before he hit the ground,"Ciel are you okay,"Sebastian asked,"yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired,"Ciel started to drift off to sleep,"let's go home kitten,"Sebastian flew back to the house and saw Kuro watching TV with her cat on her lap,"how did the lessons go,"Kuro asked,"they went well Ciel is just really tired and I'm taking him to bed,"Sebastian took Ciel up to his room and put him on the bed,"sleep well, kitten,".

**~dream~**

_Ciel was back in his room in bed, but Sebastian was nowhere to be found, Ciel got up and walked down stairs, he smiled when he saw Sebastian sitting outside reading,"Sebastian,"Ciel called, Sebastian looked up at him with an annoyed expression,"what do you want brat,"Ciel gasped at the name his love just called him,"w-what,"Ciel stuttered,"you heard me brat, you really think a demon as powerful as me could ever love you, ha you must be joking,"Sebastian stood up and walked past Ciel, whose eyes are filling up with tears,"but you promised,""that I would always stay with you, that was just another lie,"Ciel's eyes widened and he fell to his knees crying._

**_~dream end~_**

"Sebastian!,"Ciel jolted up, Sebastian suddenly came into the room wondering what happened, Ciel looked at his love and his eyes started filling up with tears again, he got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist,"did you have another bad dream,"Sebastian layed on the bed, leaning against the headboard with Ciel resting his head on his chest,"yeah, y-you said you d-didn't l-love me,"Ciel stuttered and started tearing up again,"hush now little one, I'm here and I won't ever leave you,"Sebastian tried to comfort the crying Ciel,"promise me you'll stay with me no matter what,"Ciel said, looking into Sebastian's eyes,"I promise i'll stay with you forevermore and never leave you quote the raven, nevermore,"Sebastian pressed there lips together.

Sebastian switched there positions so Ciel was underneath him, Sebastian started to remove Ciel shirt. He trailed kisses down his throat until he made it to a perked nipple and gently started sucking and nipping at it,"ahn...S-Sebas-ah!,"Sebastian used his other hand to tease the other perked nipple. Sebastian removed his mouth and started to undo Ciel's pants, Sebastian smirked at the obvious bulge in his pants,"it looks like you have a little problem here kitten allow me to fix it,"Sebastian pulled off both his pants and underwear at the same time, releasing his straining cock from there confinements, Sebastian licked the head of Ciel's cock when a bead of pre-cum appeared on the head, he licked around his balls and up his shaft before swallowing it whole,"S-Sebas-ah! More Aaah!,"Ciel started thrusting his hips up into Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian replied by sucking harder. Ciel felt his stomach tighten as he came in Sebastian's willing mouth, Sebastian smirked and swallowed it, he put two fingers in his mouth and took them out when they were wet and put them near Ciel's entrance, slowly he pushed his index finger into Ciel's tight entrance,"ah! Sebastian! It ah! Hurts,"Ciel started thrusting back against the fingers, Sebastian added another finger and started scissoring them, he swiftly removed his fingers and flipped Ciel onto his stomach then positioned the head of his cock at his entrance, he thrusted inside and started moving in and out of him,"oh god...oh my god...S-Sebas-ahn more!,"Ciel started meeting Sebastian thrusts making him get deeper every time.

Ciel's stomach started to tighten,"fuck! Sebastian! I'm gonna...Aaahh!,"Sebastian started pumping Ciel's cock in time with his thrusts, drawing Ciel's release closer, his oragasm hit him by suprise making him cum hard, Ciel was coming down from his high as Sebastian continued to thrust inside him,"C-Ciel,"Sebastian moaned as he released inside Ciel. He picked up Ciel and took him into the bathroom to clean him up and get his pajamas on, Sebastian put him in bed, then looked out the window and his eyes glowed as he glared at the figure that was watching them from a tree disappeared into the darkness,"i'll protect you no matter what kitten,"

**A/N: well guys that was the tenth chapter so tell me how you liked it in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: hey guys, back with another chapter of this story, well that's what I had to say, so on with the story!**

Ciel yawn and rubbed his eyes, he looked around and saw he was back in his room. He walked downstairs and saw Kuro lying on the couch with her headphones in as she played a video game on the TV,"hey Kuro, have you seen Sebastian,"Kuro simply pointed to the kitchen and continued playing,"thanks,"Ciel said. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sebastian cooking breakfast,"good morning kitten, did you sleep well,"Sebastian kissed Ciel's head and continued cooking,"your cooking, I thought demons couldn't eat human food,"Ciel stood next to Sebastian as he mixed some things together,"we can but its usually tasteless, but to you and Kuro it has a taste,"Sebastian pored the pancake mix into the pan,"but I'm hungry now,"Ciel stood on his toes to reach his lovers neck, Sebastian chuckled and picked Ciel up bridal style.

Ciel's eyes glowed dimly as he opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Sebastian's neck, Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair as he drank, when Ciel removed his fangs, he licked the bite as an apology and went into the living room with Kuro. Sebastian glared at the figure outside,"what do you want, Claude,"Sebastian growled, a man with golden eyes and kept hair,"I want Ciel,"Claude smirked,"you'll have to get past me in order to get Ciel,"Sebastian growled,"I will get him, just you wait Michealis,"Claude said as he disappeared, Sebastian made his eyes glow red in anger.

Both Kuro and Ciel were playing a video game on the TV when Sebastian came in the room holding two plates of food,"it's time to eat you two,"Sebastian put both of the plates on the coffee table in front of them,"thanks nii-san,"Kuro said,"yeah, thanks Sebastian,"Ciel said, Sebastian sighed as he watched the two play persona 4. They paused the game and ate,"your food is still the best I've ever eaten,"Ciel said as he ate,"why aren't you eating Sebastian,"Kuro asked,"I can't stand human food, even though I can eat it, it tastes terrible to me,"Sebastian said as he moved Ciel and let him sit in his lap,"well you could at least taste your own food,"Ciel took another bite of the pancakes, when Sebastian turned his head and kissed him, he slipped his tongue inside and could taste the sweetness of the syrup.

"I guess I'll start eating human food if you'll feed me like this Ciel,"Sebastian smirked, Ciel blushed and continued eating. When they finished Sebastian took the plates and the other two continued playing,"Fuck! I guess you win Ciel,"Kuro threw the controller on the ground and pouted while Ciel laughed at his victory,"back in the human world I was known as the earl of games, speaking of human world, Sebastian can we go back to the manor, they've probably forgotten by now,"Ciel stated,"I really don't-,"Sebastian was cut off by Kuro,"you had a manor,"she said,"yeah, you can come with us and bring Midnight if you want,"Ciel said, Sebastian sighed,"go get your things, we're leaving in a few minutes,"both of them cheered in victory as they ran to there rooms and got there stuff.

"you guys ready,"Sebastian asked, Kuro got out her camera to film everything and Midnight was on her shoulder,"yeah, lets go,"Ciel said, Sebastian, Kuro and Ciel took a train to get back to Hades,"Hey Sebastian, tell the camera what you used to do at Ciel's manor,"Kuro moved the camera so she was filming a very bored Sebastian,"I used to be Ciel's butler,"Sebastian said as he turned away,"hey, why are you filming this any ways,"Kuro turned the camera to Ciel,"well I have a YouTube account and I need an adventure video,"Kuro said,"come on you two, we're here,"Sebastian said, they got there things and went to the gates of Hell and walked through, in the blink of an eye Ciel found himself and the others in the same field with black and white roses,"yay! We're back,"Ciel jumped with joy,"so where do we need to go,"Kuro asked,"it's this way,"Sebastian said.

Kuro was filming everything she saw once she got to town,"your acting like you've never been to England,"Ciel said,"that's because she hasn't,"Sebastian said,"is that true Kuro,"Ciel asked,"yep, I've signed a contract everywhere but England,"Kuro said,"that's amazing,"Ciel said,"we're almost at the manor,"Kuro could see it in the distance and used her camera to zoom in. Once they got there, Sebastian knocked on the door and Finni opened it, he gasped,"young master! Sebastian! Your back,"Finni said happily.

"I hope you three didn't destroy anything while we were gone,"Sebastian warned, Finni laughed nervously and Sebastian sighed,"Ciel do you mind showing Kuro to her room while I deal with the servants,"Sebastian asked,"okay, come on Kuro your room is upstairs across from mine,"Ciel led Kuro upstairs and to one of the guest rooms, when Ciel opened the door for her Kuro seemed shocked,"wow, everything is Victorian themed,"Kuro filmed the entire room,"yeah and if you need something, mine and Sebastian's rooms are across from yours,"Ciel said,"now let me introduce you to the servants,"Ciel led Kuro back downstairs when they heard a loud explosion, they ran to the kitchen and saw Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny in the kitchen covered in ash while Sebastian scolded them.

"how many times must I tell you not to use dynamite in cooking,"Sebastian scolded,"we're sorry Mr. Sebastian,"they cried,"these are the servants, Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin, hey where's Tanaka,"Ciel looked around and saw him sitting in a corner drinking tea,"ho, ho, ho,"Kuro filmed the four servants,"well I'm done filming for now, I'm going to take a nap,"Kuro said,"yeah, I'm going to take one too,"Ciel and Kuro walked upstairs and went to there rooms.

Ciel got in bed and closed his eyes, suddenly a dark shadow was looming over him, Ciel opened his eyes and was about to scream when the figure covered his mouth with a gloved hand, when the person removed there hand Ciel cried out,"Sebastian! Kuro!,"the person swung Ciel over his shoulder like a sack and Ciel kept hitting his back shouting for him to let him go.

Suddenly Kuro and Sebastian burst into the room in time to see Ciel being carried away through the window,"Ciel!,"they both shouted and followed the figure.

**A/N: well that was the next chapter of my story, tell me how you liked it in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: hey guys, this is the final chapter of this story, I think, well that's all I had to say, so on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

Ciel was roughly throw against a wall by his kidnapper,"heheh, I finally have you, Ciel Phantomhive,"Ciel's eyes fluttered open and they widened to the size of baseballs,"Claude Faustus, what do you want with me,"Ciel demanded,"if I can't have you then no one will, so I'm gonna kill you,"Claude snapped his fingers and a woman with long hair that went down to her waist, with blue eyes had appeared next to him,"this is Hannah Annafellows she is the sheath for the demon sword leviathan,"Claude opened her mouth and reached down her throat, Ciel turned away when he heard a horrible cracking sound, he turned toward Claude again and saw him holding a green sword,"get ready to die Ciel Phantomhive,"Claude said as he thrusted the sword at him.

Ciel closed his eyes and the sound of blood splattering was heard throughout the room, a drop of blood landed on Ciel's face. Ciel opened his eyes when he didn't feel any pain, a tall figure was standing in front of him with the sword through there heart,"S-Sebas...tian,"Sebastian turned around and smiled at Ciel,"are you okay, kitten,"Ciel simply nodded,"good,"Sebastian pulled the sword out and stabbed Claude, once he was dead Sebastian fell to his knees and leaned against a wall, Ciel gasped and rushed over to him,"Sebastian!,"Ciel ripped the shirt he was wearing and saw how heavily he was bleeding, he looked around frantically and saw a couple pieces of cloth. Ciel grabbed them and put them over his wound,"_dammit, the blood won't stop coming out, at this rate Sebastian will, no! I won't let that happen, not again,"_Ciel thought, Sebastian put a hand over Ciel's making him gasp,"please stop Ciel, there's nothing you can do to stop it,"Sebastian said,"shut up, you idiot! You can't die, I-I don't want to be alone again,"Ciel's eyes started to tear up as he started to cry, Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and stroked his hair, Ciel lied his head on his chest and listened to his slowing heart beat, Sebastian closed his eyes as he started humming a song to him.

Ciel heard his heart beat on last time before stopping completely, Ciel gasped,"Sebastian, Sebastian! Wake up please!,"Ciel cried, suddenly Kuro came bursting in the room covered in scratches, Kuro's eyes widened at the sight of her brother,"Ciel what happened to Sebastian," Kuro demanded, Ciel's face was stained with tears and his eyes were empty of all life,"C-Claude tried to kill me...with that sword...but Sebastian protected me and...,"Ciel started to trail off,"and what,"Kuro asked,"he died cause of me, its all my fault, if only I hadn't contracted Sebastian in the first place this never would've happened,"Ciel cried.

Kuro put a hand on Ciel's shoulder,"come on Ciel, I'll get Sebastian,"Ciel slowly stood up and helped Kuro carry Sebastian back to the manor,"young master, Kuro your back,"Finny said happily,"oi! Where's Sebastian,"Bard asked, the two looked toward the limp figure on there shoulders, all of them looked at him in shock and Mey-Rin started to Cry on Bard, Ciel and Kuro carried him upstairs to his room and lied him on the bed,"wait a minute, I just remembered a potion Lucifer had taught us how to make that brings the dead back,"Kuro said,"really,"Ciel asked, Kuro nodded,"but there's an ingredient that is almost impossible to find,"Kuro said,"what is it,"Ciel demanded,"it's the feather of a rainbow phoenix,"Kuro said,"where can I find it,"Ciel asked,"its where all the volcanos are in hell, i'll stay here and get started on the potion,"Ciel nodded and turned into his panther form, Kuro opened the window for him and he jumped out,"the volcanos are west from the gate,"Kuro shouted.

When Ciel got to the cliff with all the roses, he jumped off with no hesitation and ran west and would continue running until he got that feather for Kuro,"I will get that feather no matter what,"Ciel said to himself.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the second from last chapter, send me some reviews or else won't update, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I'm finally back with the last chapter of this story, I know it's been awhile since I've updated this but I'm finally back and ready to complete this story, well enough with my rambling, so I guess I should start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel walked out of the gates and ran west, he continued to run no matter how tired he was, the only time he would stop would be to get some water or rest for a few minutes. Ciel was climbing a mountain to get to the volcanos when he heard a screech in the distance, he jumped from each rock until he got to the top. Ciel could see the volcanos glowing in the distance,"it's only a few more miles away,"Ciel said to himself as he jumped down and continued running toward the volcanos. Ciel could feel the ground underneath him start to get hotter as he got closer to the volcanos.

Back at the manor Kuro was running back and forth through the kitchen searching for the ingredients to make the reviving potion, suddenly Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny entered the kitchen and almost got tackled by Kuro,"Ms. Kuro is there anything we can do to help you,"Finny asked, Kuro stopped with multiple spices in her hands and started to sprinkle them into a bowl, she handed them a list as she mixed some more ingredients,"those are all the ingredients I need,"Kuro said as she got a wooden spoon and mixed them all together,"we'll go get them right away,"Bard said as the trio ran outside, they looked at the list,"the first thing we need is a catfish, yes,"Mey-Rin said,"well, lets go to the fish market then,"Finny said happily as they all ran off toward the docks.

Ciel had finally climbed to the top of the volcano and saw multiple Phoenix's flying around, he crouched down by a rock to hide himself and looked around for the multicolored phoenix, then he suddenly saw the rainbow bird perch on a rock right across from him, he crawled around all the phoenix's and made his way to the rainbow one, Ciel crouched down and pounced on the phoenix, the bird let out a loud screech and all the Phoenix's turned toward him. They all flew into the air and burst into flames, Ciel's eyes widened,"oh shit, I think it's time I got the hell out of here,"Ciel ripped out some of the birds feathers and ran back to the gate as fast as his legs could take him.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny had gotten to the docks and saw them unloading some fish off of a boat and gave them to the people who were going to sell them, they walked over to the stand that was selling catfish and bought one fish, they checked off the item on the list and looked at the next one,"h-human blood!?,"they all said in shock,"I think we can get that from Undertaker,"Bard said, he led them into town and to Undertakers funeral parlor. They all entered and jumped when they heard a creepy laugh come from one of the coffins. A hand with long black nails reached out and pulled off the lid,"kekeke, what can I do for you,"Undertaker laughed, Bard gulped and spoke first,"we need some human blood,"he said.

Undertaker walked to one of the shelves and took off a vial filled with crimson blood,"here you are,"Undertaker said as he handed them the clear vial, they thanked him and left the shop,"only one more thing we need,"Mey-Rin,"said,"I hope it's nothing scary,"Finny said, Mey-Rin gulped,"I think it's to soon to say that,"she said,"why?,"Bard and Finny looked at the last item on the list and they paled,"a humans beating heart,"they all said.

Ciel got to the gate and ran through, once he got back on the cliff he turned back into his human form and took the feathers from his mouth, he started to jump from building to building once he got back into to town. He saw the manor in the distance and jumped back onto the ground then ran the whole way there.

Once Ciel had gotten back to the manor he opened the front door and walked to the kitchen, he managed to miss being hit by Kuro, who was running back and fourth throughout the entire kitchen getting multiple ingredients,"Ciel your back, and you got the feathers, perfect,"Kuro took them from him and used her claws to cut off the fuzzy part of the feathers and dumped them into the bowl,"where's the three stooges,"Ciel asked,"they went to go get the rest of the ingredients, they should be back right, about...now,"and right on cue the three came running in panting,"we...got the stuff,"Bard panted,"thank you,"Kuro took the bag of items from them, she first took out the catfish and cut off the whiskers, she handed the fish to Ciel to eat. Ciel ate half of the fish and gave the rest to Kuro's cat Midnight.

Next she took out the vial of blood, she shook it a little and took the cork of the top then poured it into the bowl. Last she took out the heart, she glared at the servants,"I said, still beating,"Kuro growled,"we're sorry, we tried to do our best to keep it beating,"Kuro sighed,"I guess it will have to do,"she unsheathed her claws and cut the heart up into small pieces, she then poured it into the bowl,"who's going to eat that,"Bard asked in disgust,"it's not for eating, your suppose to boil it in venom of a snake demon and drink it,"Kuro walked over to a pot on the stove and poured the strange mixture into the pot. Soon it came to a nice boil and the venom turned it a red-violet color. Kuro got a vial and poured the purple liquid into it, both Ciel and Kuro ran upstairs into the room where Sebastian was.

Kuro opened the door and both of them walked over to the bed that his body was on, they both looked at each other with a worried look, Kuro managed to get Sebastian's mouth open and she poured the liquid inside his mouth, she gently tilted his head up to make him swallow, then she lied his head back down onto the pillow. Ciel and Kuro waited for hours until the potion kicked in, when nothing happened the started to worry that they didn't make it right, when suddenly they heard a groan from Sebastian. He started to move slightly and his eyes slowly opened.

Sebastian looked around and saw Kuro smiling at him and Ciel with tears streaming down his face as he clutched his hands into fists,"Ciel?,"Sebastian asked, Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms and cried on his chest,"d-don't ever l-leave me again!,"Ciel cried, Sebastian was surprised by the sudden action, but a smile soon replaced that expression as he stroked Ciel's back,"I'm here kitten, I won't ever leave you again, don't worry,"Sebastian said, Kuro put a hand on his shoulder and Sebastian turned to look at her,"I'm happy you back too,"Kuro smiled, Sebastian smiled back at her. Ciel lifted his head up from Sebastian's chest and looked into his red eyes, Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and kissed him. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss,"don't ever leave me again, that's an order,"the contract on Ciel's eye glowed brightly.

"yes, my lord"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys, that was the last chapter of this story, I hope you all like it, well I guess I'll continue on with my other stories, so enough with my talking, so see ya later, Ciao.**


End file.
